Home for the Holidays
by QuidditchQueen4aday
Summary: Continuation of A Journey Home. This is a short story introducing The Pottinger Family and some of their friends. Charlie Weasley is in this story, but each chpater is told from one member of the Pottinger Family.
1. Chapter 1: A Full House

The witch arrived just inside the grounds of her large imposing ranch. To her though, it looked homey despite having no say in the construction or decorating. The ground was wet and it was starting to snow. From rain to snow, she smiled, this is going to be a perfect holiday! She pulled the hood of her dark green cloak up over her dark hair and walked quickly into the warmth of my home.

What she saw took her breath away! The home was adorned in flowing white Christmas decorations. Ribbons billowed down the banister, and wrapped the trees, white flowers everywhere.

"Good Evening Mistress Mirinda," Galdor, her head elf greeted her as she lowered her hood and let her shoulder length hair fall around her ivory face.

She pressed her hands together and breathed, "Oh Galdor, it is lovely! You and the elves have done a magnificent job."

"I am pleased it is to your liking," he croaked.

"Liking? It is beyond my wildest imagination!" She looked down at the elf and smiled, "Thank you."

Galdor was not one for small talk or compliments, "You trunk arrived a little while ago. I placed it in the sitting room near the tree. The children's rooms are all decorated and I have tea ready for you."

"You are simply too efficient," she spoke kindly while removing her cloak, "So Gwen and the twins are here?"

"Yes Mistress, and in bed, I might add," he made a sour face, she was sure the twins had done something, but was too in awe of the decorations to ask.

"Wonderful, I'll be in the sitting room. Please bring my tea when you are ready," The witch turned and walked to the tree and her trunk. The tree was easily 15" tall and, like everything else, decorated all in white with candles. They'd opted not to have a singing tree this year, and she was happy with the choice, it would have been a distraction compared to everything else.

She sat on the couch, opening the truck with her wand to reveal a large pile of perfectly wrapped packages. White paper, white ribbons. Galdor returned with tea a few minutes later.

"Thank you Galdor. I won't be requiring your services this evening," she told him absently.

The house was silent. This was one of her favorite times before Christmas. Everyone asleep while she placed packages under the tree. She sat back and levitated each one, looking at the tags, before settling them under the Christmas tree.

_A new watch for Sam to keep track of each of the stores_

_A rembrell for each of the twins, she smiled, maybe they'll remember to get to classes on time.A dragon hide journal for Gwen to write all of her stories_

_seashell cufflinks for Aidan_

_A book -"Owls of Africa" for the Headmaster_

She stopped her task and looked at the last gift. She was so happy, so full of Christmas spirit. _In a few days time this ranch would be filled with all my children and many many friends. A witch couldn't ask for more._ Sipping tea, she went back to the task at hand.

_A potion for Professor MacCrimmon, no doubt something rare that Sam had picked up_

_Another book - "Finding and Spotting Hinkledorts" for Luna Lovegood_

_Another book, goodness, we have a lot of readers this year_, she thought happily,

_"A Herbologist Walk through New Zealand" for Professor Winterberry_

_A first edition of Wuthering Heights for Jenny, and an antique quill and well for her mother_.

She looked at the last set of gifts. Ella Prewett had been her close friend since the first war. After the final battle, with both their daughters underage and in danger, they'd become extremely close, and while rarely seeing each other, wrote often. She was so happy her friend and her daughter would share this holiday with them.

_A new broom servicing kit for Harry Potter_

I wonder _what is going on with him and Maisse. I do hope that they are just friends, after all, she worried, Jenny will be here._

She looked in the trunk, empty except for two small packages tied together - _matching sapphire earrings for Maisse and Lucy, she smiled._

Her task complete, She check in on the children that were home - Gwen and the twins, Harris and Fiona - and retired to her room. Before falling asleep, she thought of her oldest daughter, Maisse. _She'd been so distant lately, her cousin and roommate wouldn't say what was going on and even Ella's letter had changed when it concerned Maisse. Well,_ she yawned_, I guess I'll find out tomorrow_

---

Mirinda was up early, before the sun, as she always was when she was staying our their ranch. She dressed quickly in her green robes, _after twenty years, I just am not used to muggle clothes,_ she mused as she fixed her hair into a low pony tail. Noticing a few grey hairs, she pulled the band out, fluffed her hair and walked down to the kitchen.

"All done with exams then?" She heard a young man's coming from the kitchen.

_Obviously not Harris, that boy'd sleep till past noon if we let him, must be Harry. Who is he talking too?_ She wondered.

"Yes, my love," a female voice answered.

Mirinda stopped mid-step, _who in the world does he have here? This young man doesn't have that type of reputation ... _

"So what shall we do today? Go flying?" the young witch asked.

Mirinda walked into the kitchen to See Harry and .. _is that Jenny?_ She smiled to herself knowing her friend would be thrilled for her daughter because they were clearly together, holding hands across the table. _I can be happy for my friend, I do hope this is what Maisse wanted. I have wondered about their recent friendship, certainly that's all it is ... Ahh, young love, so passionate, so sweet._

"Good Morning, Jenny," Mirinda beamed, "And you must be Harry?"

Harry stood, _such a polite young wizard, _"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay. You've been most generous. I hope you don't mind that we came up for breakfast?"

Mirinda walked around the kitchen, checking the cabinets .. _do we have coffee? So many here drink coffee..._"Of course not, our home is yours, as long as you need it. You're staying in the cottage then? The one next to the creek?"

Mirinda noticed Jenny blushing _that cottage is the one bedroom_, "Yes Mrs. Pottinger, we are and it is lovely.

"Please, both of you, call me Mirinda."

"Thank you Mirinda," Jenny smiled, "So when is everyone else arriving? Gwen, Harris and Fiona arrived last night. We had dinner with them."

Mirinda finished looking through the pantry and the ice box, a quill on the counter next to her was frantically making a list of what she'd need, "Your mother should be arriving shortly I believe. Maisse and Lucy will be here late morning and I believe, correct me if I'm wrong, Professors MacCrimmon and Winterberry, along with your roommate will be here tonight?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes, that is what they told me."

"And Mr. Pottinger," Harry asked

"And Aidan?" Jenny asked quickly.

_Poor Aidan, he will be crushed when he see's Professor Prewett has a love interest, he did take Ruins for much longer than necessary, "_Both are working until the last possible moment. They will be here, day after tomorrow."

Mirinda and Jenny talked about Aidan and what he was doing. Aidan and Lucy were the first Pottinger children she'd taught. She raved to Mirinda about Gwen, and tried very hard to find nice things to say about the twins.

"Oh, Jenny, no need to sugar coat the twins to me. I have been to way to many conferences concerning their behavior - I just hope they can make it through to graduation," Mirinda smiled as she laughed, "Well, I'll let you two get on with your day, I'm going to wait for your mother and take her to the market to pick up a few last minute things."

---

Green flames burst into the fireplace and Ella Prewett walked out.

"Ella!" Mirinda exclaimed like a schoolgirl.

"Mirinda," the witch echoed her friend's enthusiasm and they hugged. House elves arrived quickly and carried her bags off to her room.

"Mirinda, it has been too long, we have to make a point to see each other more often!" Ella said as she raised her wand and cleaned the soot from her face and robes.

Mirinda looked at her friend, _Scottish through and through, _she thought, _She doesn't look like she's aged one bit. No grey hairs in that reddish pony tail. _"You are so right, Ella," She link her arm through her friends, "Harry and Jenny have gone flying I believe. You daughter was nice enough to let me have you all to myself this morning, before all my children arrive."

"Jenny?!?" Ella looked shocked, "Jenny is here? With Harry?"

"Why yes, and from what I saw this morning," She winked at her friend, "I'd saw she was here last night too."

"What!?! When?!?" Ella looked happily dumbfounded.

"Come on, Ella, Let's go shopping and we can catch up." Mirinda didn't wait for a response, but disapparated with her friend, so they could go shopping.

---

The witches returned with bags from the market, laughing. Lucy, Mirinda's second oldest daughter was sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine and Maisse was staring absently out the window, her arms wrapped around her like she was cold, though the fire was ablaze.

"I'm going to go find Jenny, Mirinda," Ella said looking from Maisse to her friend with a concerned look.

"Thanks, Ella, I had fun today," Mirinda answered, "I'll see you later this afternoon."

Ella had told Mirinda about some of Maisse's troubles over the past few months. She didn't go into too much details, but did say something in her personal life was affecting her training, though she was able to make up a lot of ground with her exams. Ella insinuated that the problems were boy, man related.

Mirinda walked into the sitting room, tussled Lucy's hair and went to put her arms around her first born, "Are you ok, dear?"

"Ok, mom? She's fine!" Lucy answered for her sister, something she'd almost always done since she could talk. Mirinda turned her head quickly towards her other daughter, frowning.

"Ella, Healer Prewett," she corrected herself, "mentioned you'd been preoccupied over the past few months. Is it Harry, dear? Harry and Jenny?"

Maisse turned from Mirinda's arms, shaking her head, "Oh no mom! Not at all! I'm thrilled they are back together," she assured her mother. _Well, _Mirinda asked herself, _If it isn't Harry, then who could it be?_

"Then -"

"Mom! It's some wizard who's been keeping her bed warm at night," Lucy cut Mirinda off, not looking up from her fashion magazine, "or, she's been keeping _his _bed warm."

"LUCY MIRINDA POTTINGER!" Mirinda scolded but couldn't continue because Lucy interrupted.

"Oh please, like you and dad don't know a thing about it, how many kids do you have?"

Maisse chuckled, "Lucy, enough"

_Always coming to her rescue, _the elder Pottinger witch thought.

"Yes, mom, it is a wizard, and ... well ... things are fine, now."

"Now?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you all about it, but first, I think he might be coming for Christmas brunch. And," Maisse looked down at her feet.

_Not a good sign_, Mirinda thought and then pressed, "Well, of course that is fine dear, but you were going to ask ..."

"If he could stay, he's coming from London," Maisse replied quietly.

"Oh, Dear, of course," Mirinda then hesitated, "I'll just have to figure out where to put him ... _Harry & Jenny in one cottage, Professors MacCrimmon and Winterberry in the other, Ella in the guest room, Luna in Aidan's room, Aidan with Harris_

"Mom!" Lucy exclaimed, frustrated, "Don't you see that rock on her finger! Just let them stay in Maisse's room!"

Mirinda grabbed her daughter's hand to look at the ring and realized it was on her right hand, "Maisse, let's go to your room," she glared at Lucy, "for some privacy."

As she escorted her daughter up the stairs, Lucy called up to them, "Better yet, put Maisse's lover in the cottage and send Professor MacCrimmon to my room!"


	2. Chapter 2: Little Black Dress

Maisse made her excuses to everyone after dinner and hurried to the stairs, slipping her black heels off as she walked. She was anxious to get to get to her room. _I wonder what time he'll be here, _she felt a tingle run through her body and focus between her legs. She was anxious to see if her boyfriend was waiting in her room as he had the night before. Her black dress swirled around her as she took each step quickly.

_'Charlie!' she almost scream when she saw him on her bed, just lying there, on his side, waiting for her to come in. 'What are you doing here?' she'd whispered excitedly running to the bed._

_He smiled seductively, 'I couldn't wait any longer to see you,' he laughed, 'Told mum I had to work for a few hours.'_

They didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but that was fine with her. She loved every minute she could be with him. Last night, they talked more than anything. She told him about her mother and their conversation. Maisse's mother was a therapist - a pensive therapist. So, when they'd talked yesterday about Charlie and all that had transpired over the past few months, she was able to show her mother everything - almost everything. A few things she kept private. But, when they were done, he mother had now doubt how much Maisse love Charlie. Maisse knew Charlie was still concerned about what her parents thought, but he'd find out on Christmas day she thought.

Charlie apparated back to London in the early morning hours while she was still asleep. He left her a gift on the end of her bed. As she walked up the stairs, she instinctively rubbed her hip, feeling the very tiny, very lacy panties and clips of the garter under her dress. Her gift from her boyfriend.

Halfway up the stairs, she heard her sister giggle and Maisse looked back. She didn't spot her sister initially but saw Luna Lovegood looking up at Professor Winterberry under some mistletoe, _which seems to be everywhere._ It wasn't until she started back up the stairs that she saw Lucy had Alex MacCrimmon cornered. _Seems she's found a way to deal with her boredom, _Maisse mused and continued to her room, _poor Alex._

Maisse's shoulders dropped when she entered her room. Charlie was not there. She rummaged quickly through her drawers searching for something sexy to wear. She settled on a black shear nightie with spaghetti straps. Nightie in hand, she went to the en suite bathroom to change. She wanted to be changed by the time he did arrive.

Maisse quickly washed her face and locked the door on the other side of the bathroom, the door to her sister Lucy's room, before getting undressed. Damn necklace, she thought as she fumbled with the clasp. She was trying to hurry, she was tense. Then, out of nowhere, she caught a wiff of something that made her instantly relax, the combination of cedar, vanilla and jasmine. A smell that was uniquely _Charlie_.

Maisse froze and looked up in the mirror to find him standing behind her in his typical jeans and layered t-shirts, dragon hide think band on his wrist, wavy red hair tucked behind one ear. Maisse's mouth dropped slightly, he is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. She watched their reflection as he held her hands on the diamond choker around her neck.

"Leave that on," he breathed in her ear, gently taking her hands from her neck and sliding them to her sides. He spoke not another word, but watched their reflection in the mirror. He slowly unzipped her dress.

Maisse quivered at his touch, her breathing heavier, eager with anticipation.

He untied the back of her halter, kissing her neck, his moves were very deliberate, his eyes still on her in the mirror. Instead of letting her dress fall, he placed his calloused hands on her sides and slide the dress down; kissing and licking her back as he her took her dress to the floor. His fingers gently grazed her stocking'd legs as he moved back up her body.

A shiver went down Maisse's spine, a soft moan from her throat. She stood completely naked expect for her panties, garter and stockings; perfectly still, staring in the mirror watching him touch her. She felt vulnerable being naked with him still fully clothed. The feeling excited her.

Charlie removed the combs holding her hair and let it tumble down her back, over her breasts; nipples erect. "I want to see all of you," he whispered as he gently he moved her hair so it was all behind her, and reached around her to rub her breasts, explore her body, tease her nipples with his fingers; watch her reaction in the mirror.

"Oh, Charlie," She moaned mesmerized by their reflection in the tongue found her ear and began licking, sucking, one hand left her breast and slide, palm side slowly down her stomach into her black panties and pinched and pulled gently on her clit. His light brown eyes, filled with lust, locked on Maisse's reflection.

Maisse leaned back into Charlie's broad chest, and reached her hand up, entwining her fingers in his hair, pulling. She couldn't close her eyes, she wanted to watch him touch her, lick her, fuck her right there. She could feel him bulging in his jeans rubbing against her ass. She reached around and swiftly unbuttoned, unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock, stroking frantically.

Charlie groaned, slipped his finger into her dripping, swollen, pussy; the rhythm of his finger matching her hand on his cock. Suddenly, his head snapped up, looking over her shoulder as if he heard something from the other door. He moved quickly, swept Maisse up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom, to her bed, deftly avoiding the furniture in her sitting area.

In flash, faster then she'd ever seen, Charlie was undressed, on hands and knees, on top of her. He bent down to kiss her, devouring her mouth. Before she realized it, Charlie'd moved off of her and was quickly unsnapping her garter, pulling at her panties. Maisse reached for his cock but he grabbed her hand, shaking his head to stop her, she moaned in protest, but he didn't release her hand. Charlie smiled, rubbing his hand down her legs, moved his body between them.

Without warning, Charlie thrust Maisse's legs up at the knees into her chest and buried his face between them, his tongue licking and swirling, his mouth sucking on her.

Maisse gasped with pleasure, she couldn't move, speak and could barely breathe. She was so aroused, every part of her body tingled with pleasure; sex had never been like this with Charlie. She felt her muscles tighten, preparing for an orgasm, but just before she could climax Charlie stopped and looked at her, his face wet.

"Oh ... no... don't" Maisse breathed, begged him to continue.

Charlie just looked at her, mouth slightly open, eyes filled with desire; his hands still pressing her knees to her chest. He slid his body up and thrust his cock fully inside her. Both lovers groaned in pleasure. Charlie pushed himself into her, deeper, faster. Again and again. Maisse was so close to orgasm that she couldn't move, she wanted to grab Charlie's hair, his ass, touch his chest, but she couldn't move, she could just feel. Charlie, still pumping her, released one leg and rubbed her clit between his fingers.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OH!" Maisse almost screamed, but Charlie cover her mouth with his so she was moaning, screaming into him as he took her places she didn't know she could go, felt things she didn't know possible.

Charlie rolled off of her, gasping for breathe as he pulled Maisse to into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Where," she breathed heavily, "Did that come from?" completely out of breath.

Charlie laughed, "Your little black dress."---Maisse and Charlie curled into each others arms, lay whispering to each other under a sheet. Their bodies completely entwined.

"So, what time will you be here on Tuesday," Maisse wondered, rubbing his back.

"I think between 9 and 10am. It'll be a long day for Rory," he noted thoughtfully.

"It will," Maisse agreed, "But he'll get two Christmas'!"

"Maisse," Charlie spoke more intently, "You're sure all of this is ok? I've never met your parents, and here I am, with a ring on your finger, coming for Christmas with a baby in tow, you're sure about this? Because I can -"

Maisse put her finger to his lips to quiet him, "Yes, Charlie. As I've told you, my mother knows everything. She's very excited to have a little one in the house for Christmas. She's already gone shopping for the two of you. As for the ring, well, we still have some things to figure out, but she said you could stay in my room while you are here and Rory can stay with us, or in the nursery with Friskby."

"And you father?" he questioned, still obviously unsure.

"Our mother will deal with him," a voice came from across the room, "He's a push over when it comes to mom." Both Charlie and Maisse jumped, pulling the sheet further up over them.

"LUCY!" Maisse yelled at her sister, "Get out of here."

Lucy was still dressed in her cocktail dress from dinner, only no shoes. She didn't listen but walked across the room and hopped on the end of the bed, sitting crossed leg, "Next time sis, put a silencing charm on the bathroom door," Maisse blushed and Lucy turned to Charlie, "So you're Charlie, the man who finally got my sister," she cleared her throat, "to loosen up. I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy," he seemed completely at ease and amused, "I'd shake your hand, but you've caught me bit off guard."

"So, you're a Dragon tamer, huh?" She cocked her head and looked him up and down, apparently approving of what she saw, "Is it true, what they say? About the whips?" she looked around the room, "I don't see any."

"Lucy!" Maisse was utterly mortified, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. Alex went to bed ... alone," she sighed., "Seems everyone is getting some tonight but me."

"Alex MacCrimmon?" Charlie was surprised, "He's here?"

"Do you know him?" Lucy brightened up? "Isn't he just positively scrumptious!"

Charlie laughed, "I don't know about that, but yes, I know him. Are you two..."

"Dating," now it was Lucy's turn to laugh, "Merlin, no! He was one of my professors, but I wouldn't mind knowing him," she raised an eyebrow, "in a carnal way, ya know, like you two do. So, Charlie, do you know what he likes? Because this, "she gestured to her dress, "didn't seem to work."

Maisse was silent as Charlie and Lucy continued their conversation about Alex as if it were any other day, like two of the three people in the room weren't laying in each others arms, completely naked. No shame, no inhibitions, Maisse rolled her eyes at the thought. Finally, she'd had enough.

"Lucy, it is time for you to go now," she ordered, "I'd like some time alone with my boyfriend, and you are interrupting." She added the last part because she knew it would get through to her.

Lucy stood at the bathroom door and looked back at Charlie and grinned, "Maybe I'll get lucky tomorrow and won't need to stop in for a chat! Nice to meet you!" Before Maisse could say anything Lucy was gone, closing the door behind her. Charlie just laughed.

Charlie looked down at Maisse, eyebrows raised, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes," Maisse answered his look, "THAT is Lucy."

"That's not what I'm thinking," he crooned as he picked up his wand and pointed it at the two doors, "She's interrupting?"

"What did you just do?" Maisse furrowed her brow.

"Silencing Charm," Charlie tried unsuccessfully to sound innocent.

Maisse giggled and Charlie pull her on top of him and kissed her.

"Is that mistletoe?" Charlie asked between kisses, "on the chandelier?"

Maisse looked up and sighed, "Lucy."

Charlie laughed, "I like your sister."

Neither got a lot of sleep that night.


End file.
